Twist Of Fate
by Prongs'LilyFlower
Summary: A Tale of friendship, laughter, pranks but most of all, revenge. Lily and her friends, along with the Marauders live their last year in style,and show everyone how somethings are just a twist of fate.
1. Intro

"Oi Lily!" The voice of the one and only James Potter carried over to where she was in the common room.

Rolling her eyes Lily turned to acknowledge him "Yes James?" Yes, that's right Lily Evans the leader of the 'We Hate Potter" fan club-not that there really was one, but Lily used to fantasize over the fact that maybe one day there would be- was now calling him by his first name, and even on good terms with him. Actually, after both of them had been announced as Head boy and girl, they had settled their differences and had started to get on brilliantly.

James of course was still the eye candy of the whole of Hogwarts, and Lily remained the ever beautiful, well respected person she always was.

"Mc-G wants us in her office pronto"

"Mc-G?" Lily questioned raising a perfect eyebrow

"Yea, it's a new name I am trying out for McGonagall, see if she takes to it better than "Minnie"" He beamed.

Lily didn't even pursue the matter as she got up to leave with him, there was never any point trying to figure out what went on in that boys mind. Let alone his fellow "Marauders" as they called themselves. Well actually she rather liked Remus, they had always got on well together, but Sirius and Peter were rather odd she had thought.

Riley though, one of Lily's best friends thought differently as she was currently in a year long relations ship with Sirius Black himself.

Speaking of relationships Lily was quite proud of the fact that she had bagged herself the handsome Ravenclaw Cam Kennedy and had so for seven months now.

Cassie on the other hand, Lily's other best friend was the only singleton of the three, yet with her long brown curls she was a picture of beauty. All three of the girls were in fact, yet neither of them was in any way arrogant. Well, no, actually Riley the long-legged, dark-haired beauty knew she was gorgeous but thankfully she didn't throw herself at anything that moved.

Each of the teenagers was in their final year of Hogwarts, neither of them knowing what the year was to bring.

Read, as their year turns into a emotion rollercoaster, with Emotional twists that one minute had them all laughing and the next minute crying, they experience what it is really like to have karma turn around and bite them, that what you give is what you get returned. They learn that you have to have been burnt to really appreciate real love.

As the seven teenagers realize that forgiveness is actually the key to your own happiness and how placing their happiness in other people's hands may not always turn out the way they would have liked it to.

* * *

Again this chapter has been replaced, so review it pleaaase :D

It is short but the other ones will hopefully be longer!

REVIEW PEOPLE, MAKE MY DAY!

PLF

xXx


	2. How It All Began

It all started at the very beginning of their 7th year, everything had changed a lot, Lily and James had almost all of their subjects together and, being heads of the school, the teachers sat them together. So no better reason then for them to start being civil to each other.

Sure, they still had their arguments this is _Evans _and_ Potter_ we are talking about here, of course they were still going to argue a bit, but they could also laugh at each others jokes without getting angry and could put up with each other for longer than five minutes.

This sure grabbed the attention of everyone around them, no one had ever expected them to ever have a conversation with each other without one of them storming off, hexing, or hitting each other. Well, maybe all of that was Lily, but still...

All this attention meant a Hogwarts gossip chain began, and the rumors spread like a wild fire around school that Lily was cheating on Cam with James.

Of course Cam didn't believe the rumors for one second, telling Lily, "I am not going to believe Hogwarts gossip queens Lil, I trust you," which had earned him bonus points in Lily's good books.

Although, with everyone else noticing that two Hogwarts enemies had now become civil to each other, it meant that Laura had noticed too.

Laura Martin, the Slytherin ice queen. She would make any girls life a living hell if they got close to James Potter. She had always had a thing for James, yet he never returned the feelings, she would humiliate and destroy anyone who she thought was destroying her chance with James, sure some girls have faced her, but she _always_ won. No one had yet out done the ice queen, no one wanted to try, they would back away before she could destroy their population. This of course drove James mad, but he still found a way of getting girls to accompany him into broom cupboards, and the Gryffindor girls were falling at his feet in the common room, where Laura could never see them.

This meant she was watching the two of them like a hawk to see any signs of flirting or of anything else that she didn't like before taking action.

Of course, this was a bigger deal than any of the other girls James flirted with, as everyone knew how James used to badger Lily to go out with him. But, in Laura's mind, it was OK back then because Lily hated James so she was never threatened by her, now though… it was another story.

It went on like this for a few weeks and nothing changed. The "Lily-is-cheating-on-Cam-with-James" rumors died down as more exciting rumors went around as school life continued. This didn't mean that the heat was off Lily and James; they still had Laura watching keeping an eye on them ever chance she got…

Lily had found out from Cassie and Riley that Laura was watching her and had been bitching off about Lily taking her man. This only resulted in Lily falling to the floor crying with laughter. Whilst doing this, the Marauders had walked in since Lily and her friends were in the Heads quarters and had frozen at the sight of Lily rolling around on the floor holding her stomach, cackling like a banshee.The boys, throwing nervous glances over their shoulders, had quickly retreated to James's room and not come out until they were sure that the common room was clear.

.x.

One memorable day in Herbology was what came to be the turning point, setting off LauraLily and James were sitting together, and had been given a rather unusual plant called a Princess ivy to "wake up" as Professor Nichols had said. It was quite a large plant with thorns on the ends of each branch instead of flowers, and it had a weird center to it, like a branch was missing, almost.

"So how do we suppose we wake this lump up?" James had asked.

"I'm not sure; Nichols said something about the beauty of silence, so why don't you try clapping around it?" Lily had said smirking.

"But wouldn't that be the beauty of noise?"

"No, that doesn't make sense, also I think she was hinting, so I am guessing it is the opposite" Lily informed him. "Go on, try clapping."

"Like this?" James asked as he started clapping loudly in different places of the plant.

"No, try stomping too, the vibrations might help!" Lily called. James nodded and started stomping.

"I don't think its working!" he cried.

"Yes it is! I just saw it move, try shouting loudly, or singing!" Lily's voice almost broke as she tried to hold in her laughter, since the rest of the class who were now staring.

"Is it working?" Lily couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing at the sight of James who looked like he was doing some crazing tribal dance.

James pouted as the class laughed at him and sat down in his seat.

"S- Sorry Po- Pot," Lily couldn't stop laughing long enough to finish her sentence and James was trying hard not to smile.

"Lily, do you know how you _actually_ wake this stupid plant up, without making a fool out of yourself?" James asked politely as she wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

She nodded

"How then?" he asked her

"You can't do it without making a fool out of yourself. Sorry," she shrugged.

"What?! How do you do it then?"

"You have to kiss it. It is the princess ivy, it needs a "Prince" to kiss it, which means only a boy can kiss it," she grinned.

"Nichols!!" James yelled on the top of his voice, shoving his hand high in the air. "OI, NICHOLS!!"

"Don't you believe me? It's true, she will only tell you the same thing," Lily stated, still smiling.

The old professor came tottering over at the sound of her voice, smiling politely at the two heads.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, how may I help you both?"

"Professor, my fellow head has told me that I have to _kiss_ the princess over here" He prodded the plant violently. "Why can't she do it?"

"Ah, well done Miss Evans, you have read up on them I suppose?" Lily nodded "Well, Miss Evans is right, only a male can kiss the princess, and you have to place the kiss right…there" She smiled, pointing to the weird space on the plant.

James scowled at Lily. "I'm not doing it," he declared, crossing his arms.

"Oh Potter, stop being such a baby and kiss the plant, its not going to hurt, you now is it?"

James gave her a death glare before puckering up and lowering himself to the plant.

Lily snorted with laughter which made him pull back and start demanding to know if she was lying or not, before puckering up one again and kissing the plant.

The whole class cracked up as one of the branches came down and collided with James' face scratching him across the cheek, making him jump away and start wailing with fright.

Lily was laughing so hard she had to hold onto James for support, who was now laughing as well but also going a slight shade of pink.

"I guess you're not her prince charming" Lily managed to get out before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

This was the point that Laura Redding snapped. At sight of both Lily and James holding onto each other with laughter she screamed, throwing the plant onto the floor before flinging the door open and storming out, her two lap dogs, I mean friends, following after her.

* * *

This chapter had also now been replaced, only because i replaced the intro and i couldnt include Laura in it, so hopefully it is better.

hmmm ramble ramble I have no train of thought at the moment as i am all DRAINED from doing THREE CHAPTERS! 1,2 and 4 )

FUN STUFF eh ;)

well, please review and make it worthwhile D

PLF

xXx


	3. Making the move

All of Hogwarts was aware that Laura was now plotting ways to make Lily back off, and all of them knew that she would go to extremes to get what she want. It was simply because she was a Slytherin and they get so caught up in revenge that they never quit whilst they're ahead.

Lily was sitting in the library when James sat down beside her.

"Heard the news yet Lilykins?" James asked

"Mmhmm," was Lily's reply

"Well? Are you bothered?"

"Do I look bothered? And we are talking about Laura right?"

James nodded and studied her for a moment. "I think you are bothered, but you are trying to hide it. Don't worry Lils, I'll protect you. Say hello to your new official bodyguard," he told her beaming.

"One, you would probably be the worst bodyguard I could ask for, and two I am not scared of some blonde tart, I've managed quite well dealing with one brunette tart for the last six years."

James gasped, "You have? Who is she?"

"I'll give you a clue. Her name starts with P."

"Penelope from Ravenclaw?"

Lily rolled her eyes "Starts with P and ends in otter"

James pouted. "Well I am still going to protect you," he said stubbornly.

"Potter, she has never let you stop her before, and she isn't going to now. Anyway, I believe it's good for her character to be focusing on something other than her looks for once in her life."

James laughed, "Ah, but I could if I _really _wanted to. She can be nasty; she finds ways of humiliating girls, breaking them. She has made almost every girl cry."

"Good for her. There is nothing she can do to upset me, so she can give it her best shot if she really has nothing better to do with her time."

"You actually want her to go after you?" James asked with an impressed look on his face.

Lily yet again, rolled her eyes, "Potter just leave."

"Oh, but Lily…"

"Bye Potter!"

James gave in and left Lily to get back on with her work.

.x.

It was at breakfast the next morning that Laura had put her plans into action. Naturally Lily had been on high alert and, by the looks of things, so had James.

Lily sat beside her friends and was halfway through a piece of toast when James walked into the great hall.

"Hey Lily!" He called from the other side of the hall. Lily jumped at the sound of her name, quickly turning to see who her caller was but also trying to quickly swallow the chunk of toast in her mouth. This resulted on her eating to fast and choking, causing Cassie to whack her on the back and Riley was shoving a glass of water in her direction.

As one might assume, it grabbed almost most of the Hall's attention.

Eventually she turned back to James who was now feet away from her, walking towards her with what appeared to be a horrorstruck look on his face.

"I know I'm good looking and everything Lils, but please, try to control yourself!" He smirked as Lily sent him a watery eyed death glare.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Nothing. But remember, the sky is her limit." He winked, looking up at the charmed ceiling, "Nice day isn't it?"

Grabbing a piece of Lily's toast and he headed towards his friends.

"What was that about?" Riley asked.

Lily shrugged, but nevertheless she looked up at the charmed ceiling. That's when she realized.

.x.

Lily and her friends were walking out of the great hall after just having finished breakfast and were on their way to lessons.

"What is everyone looking at?" Cassie asked looking round. Both Lily and Riley quickly scanned the room and sure enough, most of the Slytherin table was watching them, as were the marauders and a few other people trying to see what the fuss was about.

"Link," Lily muttered. Both girls sent her a confused look. "Just link arms, hurry" Lily whispered and the girls obliged.

Lily muttered something under her breath and as they stepped through the double doors, just as Lily was expecting, a charmed cauldron emptied itself of its contents right above their heads. Luckily Lily had put up an invisible charmed barrier around her and her friends so they were not harmed.

Riley and Cassie jumped with fright, Cassie letting out a quiet squeak whereas Lily just smirked, looking over her shoulder and sending Laura a wink before confidently walking on, all three girls laughing hysterically.

.x.

Although her first attempt hadn't worked, Laura wouldn't give in and quickly moved onto her other plans.

Later that day in Herbology, Lily had her things out ready to take notes. As she picked up her book she noticed that the usual doodles she had done on the front of her book weren't there, and as she looked closely she spotted a bit of yellow goo peeking out of the spine of her book.

A small frown appeared on Lily's face but was quickly replaced by a smirk when she realized what had happened.

Lily quickly got out her wand, using a simple swapping spell, swapping her own book with Laura's without her knowing. Lily then placed the replacement book under her chair before raising her hand and asking for a book as she seemed to have "forgotten" hers.

This only earned her heated glares from Laura and her friends.

As the lesson went on and they all opened their books to begin copying notes from it, a loud scream filled their ears.

Lily looked up to see Laura wiping her hands on her robes; Lily could now see that the substance that Laura had put in her book was undiluted bubotuber puss. The daft girl hadn't even checked to see if she had her own book, now her eyes were brimming with tears from the pain and she was screaming with anger.

Lily would have had a bit of sympathy, but seeing as that was the reaction she was hoping to get from Lily, it didn't faze her at all.

When the professor came over Laura began screaming and pointing at Lily, but Lily just smiled and carried on taking notes. Eventually the pain had become too much for her and she stormed out, making sure to make a fuss, and headed to the hospital wing.

.x.

The weeks had slowly been passing, some days Laura would try and pull something over on Lily, and other days she wouldn't.

Cam had not really been asking Lily how she was about it all, which seemed to annoy her immensely, but when she confronted him about it he merely replied, "You're strong Lily; I know if she got to you then you would get her back twice as bad."

Lily beamed… he knew her too well!

James of course couldn't wait to tell Lily anything he had found out about Laura's plans; saying on several occasions that something about it made him feel like he was an auror.

Most of the schools population kept laughing in Laura's face every time she failed to bring Lily Evans down, which added to her annoyance.

She had tried slipping something into Lily's drink, but one of the house elves had informed her. Trip-up jinxes and tickling hexes had the same amount of success; Lily was always quick to counter any charms sent her way.

Laura was getting desperate and grabbing at any lose ends she could. One day as Lily came into her common room both Cassie and Riley ran over looking flustered.

"Lily!" Cassie called.

"What happened?" Lily asked slightly confused.

"She's been meddling."

Lily immediately knew she was talking about Laura.

"What has the ice queen done now?" Lily asked in a bored tone.

"Rummaged through all of you belongings" Riley snapped obviously very annoyed by it all. "She is such a little wench that one!"

Lily was quickly moving towards her dorm worried, but still quizzing the girls about it.

"How did she get in here?"

"I don't have a clue," Cassie replied.

"Is it all of our stuff or just mine?"

"…Just yours Lils, sorry," Riley muttered.

Lily swung the door open to her dormitory to be greeted with an absolute wreck.

Pillows and sheets were ripped and scattered everywhere, her trunk lay open, tipped on its side with all of her contents falling out of it.

Panic started to rise in Lily as she quickly ran to her four poster, pulled herself up to look over the top and let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding, when she saw her box of treasures unharmed.

Only Riley and Cassie knew that Lily kept this box and what was in it; there was nothing Lily had ever guarded more that she treasured than the contents of her box.

"Thank Merlin," Lily whispered.

"I forgot about that," Cassie grinned. "Well, at least she didn't get it or there would have been hell to pay!"

"Would have been?" Riley asked. "There still is. Lily, we have to start getting her back, she's taking this too far!"

"No," Lily said simply. "There's nothing that witch can do or say that will upset me. I don't mean to sound big headed, but I am a far better witch than her, pure blood or not, and I can take anything she throws at me."

"Fine, but if it gets worse then Cassie and I are going to start taking action with or without your consent," Riley replied stubbornly.

.x.

No one had ever seen Laura so angry, she had a permanent scowl on her face and stormed out of every lesson for one reason or another. She had taken to hexing anyone who annoyed her or breaking things when she was angry.

Lily only laughed at her pettiness every time she would make a snide remark, or any other sort of insult.

Lily and Cam were both walking towards the great hall for dinner when they approached the entrance where none other that the Ice Queen herself stood waiting with her friends.

Lily didn't even flinch as she walked past ignoring their blatant glares.

"Does your boyfriend know your cheating on him yet then Evans? Or have you managed to convince him that you are both "friends"?" Her group of friends laughed as she smirked proudly.

Lily simply rolled her eyes "Jealousy is a horrible thing Laura." She said before squeezing her boyfriends hand, who had a slight frown on his face. "Come on," she smiled and they both walked in to dinner, completely ignoring the Slytherin.

As the couple was walking out of the Great Hall, Cam turned to Lily. "Hey, I need to write that essay for Herbology tonight. How about you bring your work along, it won't take that long and then we can spend the night together?" he asked smiling.

"Aww, sorry darling, I have head duties with James tonight. How about tomorrow night instead?"

"Oh so that's yours and James' excuse now is it, "Head Duties,"" came the shrill, annoying voice of Laura yet again.

"Haven't you got someone else to annoy?" Lily snapped. The fact that Laura was watching her and had taken to following her was starting to grate on her nerves.

"No one near enough as fun to annoy as you," she replied smirking. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Can't you meet me after your head duties?" Cam persisted.

"Well, I wanted to get an early night, but let's do tomorrow night."

Cam seemed to be a bit put out, "Fine, tomorrow night it is then."

It's a shame neither of them noticed Laura following behind them, an evil smirk set in place.

* * *

Hey, sorry about the wait, everyone being on their breaks and everything!!

I hope this chapter was good, please review to let me know!

**ALSO I NEED A NEW BETA! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE WILLING TO DO IT!**

Thanks,

PLF

xXx


	4. From Bad To Worse

The day hadn't started well. At breakfast Lily decided to go sit with Cam, as he seemed a little off with her the previous day. Lily had felt guilty for not paying him as much attention with all the studying and Head Duties she had had to do.

"Hey you." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a kind smile before grabbing the pot of tea to pour them both a cup.

"We are still meeting tonight aren't we?" Lily asked him

He nodded at her. "Yep, as long as you can fit me in that is. I know you have head duties," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily grinned. "Of course I can. I'll owl you later about when and where. I have to give some forms to James. He said he would give them to McGonagall for me."

Cam's eyes shifted from her gaze. "OK, as long as I get to have tonight with you and not Potter"

Lily smiled at this, "Ow is Cammy jealous of the head boy?" She teased in a baby voice

"Do I have a reason to be?" He asked more seriously

"No, of course not. Cam, you're being silly. This is a busy year for me, you have to understand that."

He sighed, "You're right; it's just that I have only seen you once in the last two weeks."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we'll have a good time tonight, just me and you"

"Yea, you're right again. Anyway I have to get my books. See you later." With that he pressed a kiss against her forehead, grabbed a piece of toast and made his way towards the exit.

Sighing Lily rose from her seat. She felt that the tension between her and her boyfriend would not be easing any time soon, yet a part of her felt a little thrilled that for the first time Cam was jealous towards another boy.

Lily had always been on good terms with the boys in her year, and would often talk to them or even hang around with them, yet Cam had never shown any interest about it, shrugging it off as friendship. That is one thing that had secretly made them a brilliant couple; they both had complete and utter faith in each other..

Pushing everything to the back of her mind, she walked back to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends.

.x.

Later Lily was in potions besides Cassie and Riley, all three of them working on an individual potion. Potions is her favorite and best subject, when she got into it she enjoyed it immensely, always wanting to do the very best she could with it.

Lily had chosen to work on a hair-growing potion. She was so caught up in her potion making and thinking about Cam that Laura and her revenge plans didn't cross her mind. Consequently, she missed the dirty looks Laura was sending her each time she got praised for her work.

She only remembered when it was too late.

"Lils how much unicorn hair do I put into my potion?" Cassie asked

Lily walked over to her potion to have a look, "I would say another two inches should do it, and maybe add a few more drops of Aloe."

Cassie nodded "And I am- Eurgh, what's that smell?"

Lily turned to see her potion fizzing and hurried over to it. It had turned a dark, moldy green colour and was bubbling violently. She quickly began to stir, trying to make it regain its smooth silvery colour, but it only seemed to bubble more violently.

Worry began to creep up on her as she began to draw the attention of the whole class. She moved quickly to try and add some more aloe to calm it down but it only irritated it more. Fizzing sounds started and her potion was on the verge of bubbling over when Lily stopped.

She searched for her wand, but couldn't find it anywhere

She didn't have a clue what was happening to her potion, but everyone had moved far away from her, some rushing out the door. Professor Slughorn was shouting at her to move away from her potion and so was the rest of the class. Lily looked wide eyed as the cauldron started shaking violently. She couldn't move, all she could do was stand and stare, horrified.

At the last second Lily felt someone's fingers close around her arm as she was pulled underneath their protection and thrown to the floor.

A loud bang erupted followed closely by a giant splash. No one moved. She could feel herself underneath the frame of someone masculine but then a painful feeling came over her. All of a sudden Lily felt the weight of the person above her lift as Slughorn was there picking up the figure. Quickly she looked at her arm and noticed a dark burn spread across most of it.

"Miss Evans are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Ye- Yes, I'm fine" Lily quickly moved her arm out of his line of vision.

"Right, then I need you to take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing as soon as possible," He instructed.

It was then Lily turned and noticed James' still form lying in front of Slughorn, who was kneeling beside him. Lily's eyes opened wide with horror as she dropped herself next to him, forgetting about the injury on her arm.

"Miss Evans, you have severely burnt your arm, I need you to accompany me to the hospital wing as I take Mr. Potter" Lily nodded at him.

Lily stepped back as the professor moved towards James,

"Levitatum" The Professor muttered, pointing his wand at James' unconscious figure.

He had used a weight lifting charm on him so he was no were near as heavy as he would have been, carrying him up the stairs.

When they arrived in the hospital wing James was quickly placed onto a bed. Lily sat on one next to him, whilst Madam Pearson shooed the professor out the door.

Pearson was back in a matter of moment with a large bottle of purple fluid. She placed the bottle on the table between Lily's and James' bed.

"Help yourself Miss Evans; I need to get to work on Potter."

Lily nodded and watched whilst the nurse turned James onto his stomach with her wand. She then removed his shirt and Lily gasped audibly. The burns on his back were horrific, spreading across his entire back and arms.

Lily's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized it was all her fault, James had done what he did to protect her, otherwise that would have been her lying in that bed and not him.

"Miss Evans, I do not need you crying right now, hurry up and treat your burns!"

Lily blinked away her tears and quickly began dabbing her wounds, wincing audibly at the pain and discomfort it was causing her.

.x.

An hour later and Lily was released from the hospital wing alone. James was still not awake, Madam Pearson had told her that she had given him sleeping draught and that he would be out for a while.

Lily made her way to the common room to find her friends, whom were both sitting in front of the fire in their usual places, accompanied by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Lil!" Riley cried as she jumped up from Sirius' lap to pull her into a tight hug. The others looked up and greeted her as she sat down beside them.

"How's Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"He's still asleep, but he'll be fine," Lily said quietly, looking down at the floor as no one said anything. "Sorry," she whispered suddenly.

Lily suddenly felt the need to cry after having such a bad day. First she had to deal with the guilt for Cam, and then James.

"Hey, Lil don't blame yourself! We all saw what happened; right now we have all just been thinking about ways to get that stupid wench back!" Riley said.

"Who?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Laura, who else?" Cassie said.

"She did that?! Wait… what did she do?"

"She put something in your cauldron" Remus replied

"What?!" Lily asked horrified.

"We don't know what it was, but three Ravenclaw girls, Tina, Regan and Sammy saw her put it in when you were helping me, so she's got isolation from potion lessons now and detention every Thursday and Tuesday for the next month." Cassie grinned.

Lily was in shock. She just stared, not sure what to say or do. "That stupid little desperate cow," she murmured finally.

"Don't worry Lily; we'll get revenge at dinner." Sirius exclaimed.

"No." Lily replied.

"What?" All five of them turned to her.

"Lily you are not serious, I told you if she did something again we would get her back whether you like it or not. I can't believe you are still protecting her," said Riley.

"I am not protecting her at all; all I'm saying is leave it…for now. At least until James wakes up and then he can decided what he wants to do."

They all thought for a moment, until a chorus of "fine" came from all five stubborn teenagers.

.x.

It was dinner time and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table, as she was not in the mood to go and sit with Cam, and dove into her food so she could leave as quickly as possible without grabbing anyone's attention.

"Lil," Cassie started "Where's Cam been lately?"

The question took Lily completely by surprise "Sorry?"

"I mean, where has he been? You two are never together much anymore. Is something wrong?"

Lily gulped. Had she been pushing Cam out? If her friends were picking up on it, then maybe she was. "I have seen him; I sat with him at breakfast this morning."

"Yea but that was what, the first time in about… two weeks? And anyway, you came back not looking too pleased, so I thought something was wrong."

Lily really started to feel guilty. That was exactly what Cam had said.

"Just leave it Cassia," she snapped, "you're jumping to conclusions. Cam and I are fine."

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders and carried on eating in silence.

"Guess who?" said the voice of the very person who had created the uncomfortable silence between the three girls.

"Hey you," Lily smiled. "Good day?"

"Yea, it was fine, thanks. How are you?" Cam asked. "I heard about what happened in your potions class!"

This really seemed to annoy Lily. Her temper was on edge already, and she snapped at him, "You heard, yet didn't think to seek me out and see how I was doing?"

"What? No, Lily don't get angry at me, I found out about an hour ago but I heard you were fine and out of the hospital wing, so I didn't think there was any need to hunt you down about it."

Lily rolled her eyes "Fine."

Cam started to look uncomfortable, whilst Cassie and Riley avoided the couple's eye.

"So am I still seeing you tonight?" Cam asked warily.

Lily sighed "Yes, I just need to give those forms to McGonagall, seeing as James is incapable at the moment, so it might be a bit later."

Cam pursed his lips slightly before replying. "Yea, that's fine. When and where should I meet you then?"

"Well, if I go now then it will probably only take about fifteen minutes or so, so meet me outside the library in half an hour?" With that she forced a smile and left.

.x.

It was forty-five minutes later that Lily managed to leave McGonagall's office, after a long, in-depth conversation of what still had to be done throughout the year.

Feeling drained and tired Lily dragged herself out of her office. Walking past the hospital wing, she paused. Remembering James was still in there she opened the door and went inside.

Lily pulled up a chair besides James' bed and just watched him as he slept.

Time past and Lily could do nothing but stare, guilt occupying her every emotion. She placed a hand on top of his cold, motionless one,

"I'm sorry James," she whispered. "I should have moved, should have walked away from the cauldron, but I didn't! I was so set on fixing it, making it normal again that I didn't think about my safety…or anyone else's. At least its not permanent damage… but I still feel awful. Me and my stupid pride, I should have just walked away!"

She smiled slightly at him "You always have to be the hero." A small laugh escaped her lips "We can both be pretty similar when it comes to our pride."

"This is where you are?!" Came an angry cry from the doorway.

Lily turned to notice a fuming a Cameron staring at her with disbelief.

"Cam-"

"Forget it Lily, you are an hour late because you would rather spend time with bloody Potter! Just…just forget it. It just shows where your priorities lie." Lily stood up, but he had already turned on his heel and stormed off.

Lily sighed as the office door opened and Madam Pomfrey came running out, shooing her out of the hospital wing.

Lily couldn't take it, she found that it was all building up inside her, everything was going from bad to worse, and all her problems revolved around one person.

James Potter.

* * *

Finally, this chapter is up!! I have been revising and soooo busy lately, and my exams start this thursday so please be patient with updates, it really is hard even though i did promise frequent updates i am afraid i will probably have to break that promise (

I have replaced the intro and chapter 2 (only small things in that chapter) but go and re-read and REVIEW THEM!

pleaseee, i have just done three chapter straight, re-doing two and this one- MAKE IT WORTHWHILE YEA?! )

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and because of slow replies i have already got myself a BETA- **Zolo Pfefferclusinkorn** who has been brilliant with this chapter! But thanks to all of you who offered anyway.

So anyway, enough of my pointless rambling, which i am sure none of you have even bothered to read, go ahead and REVIEW!!

I WILL LOVE U IF YOU REVIEW!! (wow talk about desperate P)

PLF

xXx


	5. Going down hill

**I am so sorry this took so long, i had problems with my computer and so did my Beta, but its all good now! I am not sure when the next update will be though because i go away next week for 3 weeks, but review and i may be able to get one up before then ;) haha! **

**hope u enjoy this chapter, let me know!**

* * *

Cam had avoided Lily like the plague; though it wasn't exactly like Lily had decided to seek him out.

She hadn't spoken to the girls about her problems. Part of her felt guilty for this, but the she also thought it would be selfish of her to burden her friends with a thing like a minor tiff with Cam.

Lily was walking to Transfiguration, alone, and as she rounded a corner she saw ahead of her Cam talking to none other than the ice queen herself, Laura.

'No time like the present', she thought as she made her way over to the two of them. She not only wanted to patch things up with Cam, but also to make sure Laura wasn't sinking her claws into her boyfriend.

"Hey Cam." Lily smiled as he turned to her, not returning the gesture. She could feel the smirk Laura had on her face, and she resisted the urge to slap it off.

"Listen, Cam we need to talk."

"Well, excuse you for being so rude. In case you hadn't noticed Evans, we were in the middle of a conversation." Laura said smugly.

"And in case you haven't noticed, this is my boyfriend, and I doubt he even wants to be seen next to you." Lily snapped.

"No, actually I am having a conversation with her, so if you don't mind Lily…" Cam said

Lily stared, quite taken aback that her boyfriend had gone against her.

"Thank you Cam," Laura smiled sweetly. Lily had to stop herself from gagging. "Bye then, Evans." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Lily looked towards Cam expectantly, waiting for him to get over this childish stage. He would come through for her, she knew he would, he could never stand back and watch her enemy push her out. He was too nice for that. This was Cam we were talking about. Lily's Cam!

Moments passed and Cam didn't move, or make eye contact with her whilst Laura audibly sighed and turned to Lily, frustrated. "Evans, you are being mighty clingy, and rude, so if you don't mind… Sod Off. Haven't you got James' arse to lick?" she added, in a mocking voice.

"Cam?" Lily muttered, visibly deflating. He didn't turn to her though, didn't acknowledge her. "Can you meet me outside the library at seven? We need to talk. Please."

He gave a very slight incline of the head, and Lily turned and walked off, fighting the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Never did she ever think that her boyfriend would rather spend time with her enemy than her. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she got; it was only a matter of hours before Lily would get severely pissed off.

.x.

"Hey Lils, what's up?" Riley asked

"Nothing."

"Wow, that's believable," Cassie replied sarcasticly.

"There is nothing wrong with me; I'm trying to take notes, which by the way you should be doing too," Lily snapped

"Lily, we've been your best friends for seven years! We know you better than you know yourself so don't give us that," Riley insisted, "We know something is bothering you."

"Obviously you don't know me that well, because there is nothing bothering me, I am just not in the best mood." Her tone was snappy, and her friends decided not to pursue it.

Lily's eyes scanned the room and automatically fell upon the empty chair in front of her. James' chair. He was being dispatched from the hospital wing today. Lily really wanted to thank him for what he had done, and decided to the next time she saw him. Thinking of James made her think of Cam. How could he be getting so jealous? There was no indication of any feelings between both Lily and James... He was being stupid.

With that Lily pushed both boys to the back of her mind, and focused wholy on taking notes.

.x.

As the pupils filed out of their lessons, Lily turned to the other two girls. "James should be getting released now, fancy going to see how he's doing?"

"Yea, I suppose." Riley yawned tiredly

"Late night was it?" Cassie teased

"It was actually- a very late night."

"Ew, please spare me the details, we get enough of that from Sirius!" She started pretending to gag.

"I'm telling you, the result was amazing-."

"I don't want to hear this!!" Cassie cried blocking her ears.

"It was great, I bought a new quick quill so I got my homework done quicker than usual.." She laughed.

Lily turned round laughing along with the girls and noticed Cam exiting a classroom ahead of her, she was about to call out to him, but remembered how annoyed she was with him, and faltered. Deciding that ignoring him would get her nowhere she picked up her pace, calling out his name. He turned round just as Laura came out the classroom behind him linking her arm in his. Distracted he forgot about Lily as Laura dragged him off with her, leaving Lily shocked and gaping like a fish.

"Have you and Cam fallen out?!" Cassie asked.

"And what is that witch doing on his arm?" Riley growled.

Lily watched as the two walked off. Laura threw back her head laughing. Laughing with Lily's boyfriend.

Lily felt like she had been hit in the stomach and turned away from her friends in the opposite direction, back to her private Head dorm.

.x.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Lily noticed she was ten minutes late for meeting Cam, but she had already decided that she wasn't going.

His pathetic actions had really made her angry. He was playing with fire, and was going to get burnt, but there was a feeling that Lily too would be caught in the flames. I love it!

The feeling in her stomach was unbelievable, and she wanted to hex Laura back to last century, but the fact that she was no longer playing pranks on her, or trying to humiliate her meant that Lily had no means of retaliation.

She was sinking her claws into her boyfriend whilst they were arguing, knowing that would only drive them farther apart.

Lily sighed as she jumped off her bed and made her way to her closet. There was a tap at her window and she noticed Cam's owl with a small letter attached to his foot.

Opening the window she untied the envelope "Hey Pudge" Lily smiled stroking the bird and gave him a bird treat.

Cam had named his owl Pudgy when he got him, and because he was so round and ate too much, the name really quite suited him.

Lily opened the letter. Skimming past the first line she let out a frustrated groan, but as she read on her eyes widened and a look of pure horror etched the features of her face.

Lily let out a frustrated scream, scrunching up the paper and throwing it at the door, making it bounce out into the corridor, before grabbing her fleece and storming out her dorm. She stomped down the stairs in a rage, out of the heads common room and straight for the kitchens.

.x.

Everything and anything was racing through Lily's mind, she sat at the benches in the kitchen, knees up and leaning against the wall with a mug of hot chocolate cradled in her hands.

She went through the letter over and over again in her mind, analyzing every sentence, every word.

She was trying to figure out whether Cam and her were over, trying to figure out the point at which it all went wrong. When did everything suddenly go from being brilliant and Lily being the happiest girl around, to everything crumbling before her eyes?.

She flinched as she remembered the words written on the parchment in Cam's neat scrawl. She had never known him to be as nasty, or as bitter as he had been in the last couple of days.

But had he meant what he'd what he had said?

Deflated Lily sipped her drink, letting out a deep sigh when the door to the kitchens flew open.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw who had just walked in. It was none other than…

James Potter

* * *

REVIEW!

and thanks to those who have already, I really appreciate it!


	6. Lovers Tiff

_Lily, _

James read the letter once more before throwing it back inside Lily's room. He had left the kitchens moments after he got there, after Lily snapped at him and told him to piss off. Not knowing what he had done wrong, he'd left, figuring there was no point getting in an argument with her after they had become so civil to each other. Finding the letter, James realized the reason of Lily's foul mood.

James had never much liked Cam, not liking the way he always put on this nice boy act to please everyone, as if he could do no wrong. His manipulative mind always seemed able to turn things back on the other person. James had seen him do it to Lily many times before.

James hated the fact that every pupil in Hogwarts though Cam was some kind of saint when James knew the real him. He remembers the day he told James to just give up on Lily as she would never go out with a fool like him. The anger had built up in him then, but just as he was about to hex him, Miss Evans had walked in on them.

Cam had used his manipulative techniques to trick Lily into going out with him days after, leaving James brewing.

James sighed, there was no reason getting involved with Lily and Cam's relationship; it would only turn on him if he did.

James was getting into bed when he heard the portrait hole open, and he listened intently when he heard Lily muttering angrily about something, most probably him…or Cam.

"…stupid, little ….pathetic…. whore" James smiled to himself. Maybe it was Laura she was cursing about.

"James?" Lily whispered and he almost jumped out of his skin. She had her head poking through the door of his heads room squinting in the darkness.

"Problem Lils?"

"Umm, no, well… I just didn't mean to snap at you earlier." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, it's no problem. I think I can handle it after seven years."

She smiled at him before closing his door, whispering, "Night".

Random as it might have been, it made James smile, though a thought bugged him as to why Lily wasn't as annoyed with Cam as she should have been. As she usually would have been.

If anyone else had told her that she had change, or insinuated that she was hanging around the wrong people, Lily would have gone mad at them.

The thought ate away at James, making him toss and turn. Cam can't do this to her, he can't have this kind of control over her. He had never heard Lily apologize as much in her life as she has when she is with Cam.

James threw his legs over the side of the bed, grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill before slipping under his invisibility cloak.

.x.

In the owlery James folded the parchment before attaching it to one of the schools barn owls. It remained where it was though, tucking its head under its wing.

School post will arrive tomorrow.

.x.

Lily sat at breakfast absent-mindedly flicking through yesterdays edition of The Daily Telegraph, still awaiting the days post.

Cam had entered the hall about five minutes ago but Lily pointedly chose to ignore him, pursuing with her reading.

The flock of owls swooped in and the latest telegraph was dropped in her place.

Cassie had joined her as the owls arrived and noticing Lily's paper she asked if there was anything interesting in it.

"Nope. Well Gringots has had to get a new-" Lily's words were cut short as an angry Cam sat beside her slamming apiece of parchment down in front of her.

Lily- who had yet to witness Cam showing his frustration in public- raised her eyebrows at him in an unimpressed way.

"Problem?" She asked, trying not to smirk at him.

"Slight one yes. What is your problem Lily, I try to make amends and you throw it back in my face?"

"Try to make amends? Since when! And I didn't even reply to your rude letter" Lily said coolly, a slight edge to her tone.

"What do you think about this then? Forgotten already have you?" He snapped.

Lily took the parchment he was holding out to her and unfolded it.

_Piss off you tosser_ it read. Lily let out an un-ladylike snort of laughter, which she quickly covered up with a cough at the sight of Cams face.

"I didn't write it." Lily said simply, pushing the parchment along the table to him.

"Well your writing does happen to look like this, does it not?"

"Yes, it does, but I didn't write it." Lily said. "Honestly.", She wanted to see if Cam actually would believe her.

"How can-"

"Hey Lils!" Cam was cut short by James seating himself right in front of Lily, along with the marauders and riley. He gave Lily a warm grin and took the paper she was reading, whilst ripping at a croissant.

_Bingo_ Lily thought.

"If you wouldn't mind Potter, I am just having a private word with _my_ girlfriend" Cam spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, of course I don't mind! Chat away" His grin widened, Sirius smirked and Remus and Peter looked away awkwardly as the tension rose.

"I don't think you got the message. I am telling you to leave"

"Ah, I would and all, but I'm just enjoying breakfast at the _Gryffindor _table, so if any one should leave I think it should be you" James' smile had become so fake, Remus, Cassie, Riley and Peter were all looking between the two, all smiles gone- Apart from Sirius, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat and the scene before him.

Lily rolled her eyes and before either of them could utter another word she cut in.

"Cam, get over it. I've told you I didn't write it and you being the amazing boyfriend chose not to trust me. Maybe /that/ reflects who is changing." Lily picked up her paper and made to leave, but quickly turned back and added "And don't you ever insinuate that I am hanging around with the wrong people"

There was a slight chorus of "Oooooh"'s coming from the marauders, and Lily bit down hard on her lip to stop herself smiling.

.x.

"So Lily, still with that poor excuse for a boyfriend?"

"Charming. You are hardly one to talk, Potter. I hear you're going out with Tanya? How many others are you playing her off with at the moment then?"

"Hey." James put his hands up in innocence. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Tanya and I only just started two days ago."

"I give you three days," said Lily.

"Three days for what?"

"Three days till you cheat." She smiled.

"Lily, please. Have a little more faith in me. Do you really think I have such little control over my hormones?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply.

"Actually, don't answer that." James cut across.

"Exactly" Lily smiled.

"Well, if you went out with me, I'd never cheat on you. You know that, don't you Lils?"

Lily laughed.

"What are you doing here James? I'm trying to work"

"Just stopping by, you know. This is _our_ Heads common room."

"Yea, yea." Lily bent her head to carry on with her current essay.

"So Lily, when are you going to dump Golden boy?"

"What has that got to do with you?"

"So you _are_ thinking about dumping him!" James smiled

"No!"

"You didn't deny it."

"I just did, Potter. You're being childish. When are you going to dump Tanya?" Lily challenged.

"In a few days, probably, but I'm keeping that under wraps so please, don't tell her." He winked.

"James, really. Why don't you just make an effort for once? Tanya is a nice girl, she would be… good for you."

"Lils, please. You don't know anything" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Well, I mean you know _a lot_ but… oh never mind! It's not your business anyway."

"And Cam and mines isn't yours."

"True, true. How about, you don't meddle in my business then I won't meddle in yours?"

"Done. Shake?" Lily offered her hand

"Spit shake?"

"Get out."

.x.

"Lil, what's happening with you and Cam? Why are you avoiding him?"

"How do you know he's not the one avoiding me?" Lily asked pointedly.

"Cam _adores_ you Lily," Cassie insisted, "don't you understand that? He is one of the really good looking guys in our year. Plus he is genuine and sweet and can't get enough of you. Every girl in our year is so jealous of you!"

"Cassie that means nothing. You don't know Cam all that well if you think he adores me that much. Why is it always me that's the bad one in the relationship? Cant you be on my side for once?"

"Lily-"

"Forget it, Cass. I've got to go do rounds now anyway."

Lily walked towards the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room where she had been working with Cassie, when Riley walked in.

"Hey Lil! Where you off to?"

"I've got rounds" Lily made to walk away but Riley carried on. "By the way, Cam was asking after you. He seemed really down still from the other day. Don't you think you are being a bit hard on him?"

Lily let out a frustrated sigh and stalked out of the common room.

.x.

A week passed, and eventually Lily decided that she would be spending more time with Cam.

Everyone had been telling her that he was really upset about it all and that he was really sorry about it. Lily was starting to get sick of it all.

At the beginning, when Lily was not willing to make up quite soon, she saw Laura latching on to him, they walked to classes together and she kept approaching him in front of Lily.

But everything he kept doing was getting her angry, winding her up. James was right, everyone thinks he is a golden boy, that he can do no wrong. Lily was sick of being made out to be the bad one in their relationship.

Doubts of being together for too long were crossing Lily's mind more often now. Maybe she would be better off single.

The fact that Lily didn't want to talk to either Cassie or Riley about it was upsetting. She felt trapped, bottling up her emotions, yet her friends didn't understand. They loved Cam, thought he was great for Lily, and that he could never set a foot out of line.

Enough was enough. Lily was going to patch things up, and give it one last go.

.x.

* * *

Thanks for Reading, I apologise for the long wait!!

PLF

xXx


End file.
